A manufacturing execution system (MES) monitors production and records various production/manufacturing events in an industrial process for use in managing the process. Based on the monitored and recorded information, an MES produces a series of views that report the performance of the industrial process to one or more users. Conventional industrial processes are arranged logically. Physical assets are arranged in an ordered sequence to perform process steps. A typical MES is configured to model the physical assets and groups of physical assets of an industrial process as discrete entities, without representing the logical relationships between the entities. An improved MES, which uses the relationships between the physical assets of an industrial process to enhance quality of its production metrics, is desired.